Vloggers
by zkdltn
Summary: Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah seorang vloggers terkenal, Kai dengan video game dan dancenya, Kyungsoo dengan video memasaknya. Mereka mendapatkan julukan famous gay couple seantero YouTube. Kaisoo! Kadi! Yaoi! BL! Fluffy! [Based on Instagram account i created]
1. Prologue

Vloggers Love

 ** _Kaisoo Fanfiction_**

 _chaptered_

 ** _prologue_**

.

WARN! YAOI. B X B. Mature Content (Soon). Typo(s).

 _ **based on Instagram account I created**_

.

* * *

Kim Kai, seorang _vloggers_ terkenal, dia seorang _gamers_ yang tidak begitu jelas, walaupun begitu di akun YouTubenya ia sudah memiliki _subscriber_ mencapai angka jutaan, penghasilannya dari bermain game dan membuat konten game di YouTube pun sudah menghasilkan banyak pundi-pundi uang, bahkan sudah lebih dari puluhan juta dolar ia dapatkan. Seperti yang sebelumnya dituliskan, Kai bukan _gamers_ handal, bukan _gamers_ yang sudah mengikuti banyak kompetisi dan kejuaraan, ia hanya Kai seorang _gamers_ yang memainkan semua jenis _game_ , bahkan _game online Barbie_ pun akan ia mainkan. Kadang, ia juga menyeling konten _game_ nya di YouTube degan _cover dance_ nya, itu merupakan hobi lain yang dimiliki Kai selain bermain _game._

" _oh my god, look at his ugly face_! Hahaha" Kai bersorak dan tertawa sendiri ketika melihat anak dari hasil pernikahan _sims_ buatannya –yang memang sengaja ia buat buruk rupa– dengan _grim reaper_. Tapi Kaidengan selera humornya yang sangat buruk itu tetap dapat menarik perhatian banyak orang di YouTube!

"Ahaha, oke, Kai, cukup," Kai menahan tawanya, ia mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya dengan sangat rapat untuk menghentikan tawanya, " _okay_ , jadi, kita sudah melihat anak dari Anaconda dengan _grim reaper_ tadi, ahaha." Anaconda adalah nama _sims_ yang dibuat oleh Kai.

Tawa Kai kembali lepas ketika mengingat rupa anak dari keluarga _sims_ nya, " _oh my god, Kim Kai, stop, enough,_ " Kai memukul pipinya sendiri agar dirinya kembali fokus dengan konten yang sedang dibuatnya, "jadi, cukup sekian hari ini. Oh, dan kejutan yang kemarin aku katakan, sebenarnya aku ada tiga kejutan hari ini."

Kai melepas _headset_ berwarna putihnya, dan mengalungkannya pada leher, "Pertama, aku membuat akun instagram, _link on description_. Kedua, _I have a boyfriend, I'm a gay,_ dan Ketiga hari ini adalah Anniversary kita, sudah satu tahun, dia seorang vlogers juga _fyi_ ," Kai tersenyum sangat lebar saat menyadari keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

" _sooo, see ya next time!_ "

Konten yang diupload pada tanggal 13 Januari ini menjadi yang paling banyak ditonton di _channel_ YouTube milik Kai, dan banyak juga yang terkejut dengan fakta, bahwa kekasih seorang Kim Kai itu juga seorang vlogers yang cukup terkenal, sama seperti Kai.

* * *

"aku hanya akan membuat kue ulang tahun kali ini," Kyungsoo menatap ke arah kamera sesekali, sembali kedua tangannya menata alat dan bahan yang akan ia gunakan, "kemarin, hari ini, dan besok adalah hari yang spesial, kami ulang tahun berdekatan," lelaki dengan apron berwarna hitam yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya ini tersenyum dengan jenaka. Memperlihatkan matanya yang terpejam manis.

Doh Kyungsoo, seorang _vloggers_ yang cukup terkenal, parasnya yang tampan sekaligus imut membuat orang yang baru pertama kali mellihatnya akan mengira kalau Kyungsoo hanya seorang anak sekolahan yang pintar memasak. Padahal umurnya sudah menginjak angka dua puluh lima tahun.

"Ya, kuenya sudah jadi!" seru Kyungsoo setelah belasan menit konten videonya terputar, " _so, Happy Birthday to us_!" Lalu tayangan video memperlihatkan bagaimana menggiurkannya kue yang terlihat elegan dengan hiasan sederhana itu. Dan sudah dipastikan, rasanya akan sangat enak, tidak ada makanan yang tidak akan terasa lezat jika yang membuatnya seorang Doh Kyungsoo.

"dan _fyi_ , aku membuat akun instagram, _link on description_. Dan aku punya kejutan lain di instagram! _So_ , sampai disini dulu, _see ya_!"

Video ini di _publish_ pada hari dan jam yang sama dengan milik Kai, hanya saja, Kai beberapa menit lebih dulu. Bersamaan dengan ini, nama keduanya melejit naik, bahkan mereka sampai masuk beberapa media berita online internasional, mereka berdua sekarang dikenal sebagai _the_ _famous gay couple_ seantero YouTube.

* * *

.

 **prologue**

 **end**

.

.

.

sooo, gimana? Gua ada terinspirasi sama salah satu vloggers gitu sih, Gua lupa namanya siapa, asal Rusia apa mana kali mereka tuh, lupa juga wkwkw

dia somplak banget kalo lagi main game tapi lucu aja liat dia sama pacarnya, pernah jalan jalan gitu juga waktu anniv mereka, ah kiyodh pokonya, aku terinspirasi dari sono, ekeke.

ini isinya bakal kaya daily life nya mereka aja, ya karena kan emang _based on their instagram_ gitcu, tapi aku rencana ada enceh nya ekeke, _sex tape_? liat aja nanti :p

untuk Instagram mereka, di follow yak, pokoknya ini bakal panjang, tergantung apa yang bakal gua post di Instagram.

aturannya gini, gua post instagram dulu, baru gua post ceritanya

Kai : kaaaaaikim

Kyungsoo : kyungiedoh

di follow yak :3

sekalian akun gua zkdltn

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya mentemen

lapyuh

.

.

.

 _sekian_


	2. Masak Ayam

Vloggers Love

 ** _Kaisoo Fanfiction_**

 _chaptered - 1_

 _ **Masak Ayam**_

.

WARN! YAOI. B X B. Mature Content (Soon). Typo(s).

 _ **based on Instagram account I created**_

.

* * *

" _Kai, kau sedang apa?_ " Kyungsoo kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, matanya kembali memilah minyak wijen dengan merek yang berbeda. Pria yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu sedang berada di supermarket, hari ini ia akan memasak untuk konten YouTubenya. Sebenarnya, otak Kyungsoo sedang buntu untuk menginovasi makanan yang biasa ia lakukan, ia mengatakan hal ini di dalam videonya dua minggu yang lalu, dan para pengikutnya memaklumi.

Minggu kemarin, ia membuat suatu _form_ di _Google_ untuk menampung _request_ masakan yang diinginkan oleh para _viewers_ nya, ide ini adalah saran dari Kai, kekasihnya, agar Kyungsoo juga mungkin dapat mencoba resep-resep baru yang belum pernah ia masak, yang diinginkan oleh para pengikutnya di YouTube.

Omong-omong soal Kai, hari ini Kyungsoo akan membuat masakan dari ayam, Kai yang memintanya, kemarin ia berulang tahun.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar beberapa kali, " _aku tadi baru membeli ponsel nokia_ ," Kyungsoo terkekeh sendiri membaca balasan pesan dari Kai, " _aku ingin bermain game ular itu hehe_ ," balasan kedua Kai membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, menatahan tawanya.

Kadang Kyungsoo dibuat gemas sendiri dengan tingkah polos Kai, "astaga, anak ini," Kyungsoo menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengetikkan balasan untuk Kai.

" _datanglah ke rumah, aku akan memasak ayam,_ " Kyungsoo kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Kai mengirimkan foto ponsel _baru_ nya. Ponsel nokia dengan warna hitam dan ukuran layarnya yang kecil.

" _oh please Kai_!" Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan banyak _emoticon_ tertawa, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Kai yang kekanakan.

" _aku ingin menguploadnya ke YouTube tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Layarnya tidak bisa direkam, hahaha,_ " balasan pertama Kai ini membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, " _kau akan memasak ayam apa hyung? Oke aku akan kesana sekarang_!"

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan alat dan bahan yang akan digunakannya nanti ketika Kai sampai di rumah Kyungsoo, pria dengan bibir hati itu melemparkan senyum pada kekasihnya yang baru saja sampai, "kau terlihat agak kecewa," kekehan Kyungsoo lolos ketika melihat bibir Kai yang agak dicabikkan.

"ya, sedikit, aku kira kau sudah selesai masak," Kai berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan sesuai takarannya.

"Kai, bisa tolong kau siapkan kameranya?" Kyungsoo membalikan badannya, menghadap Kai di belakangnya, "Chanyeol _hyung_ tadi baru saja pergi, karena ada urusan mendadak katanya, tapi karena kau disini, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Chanyeol adalah kakak kandung Kyungsoo, tapi mereka memiliki ayah yang berbeda, panjang ceritanya, ayah kandung Chanyeol meninggal dunia ketika umurnya baru menginjak lima tahun. Di Seoul, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal bersama Chanyeol, orang tua mereka tinggal di Olympia, Wahington.

Kai mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna permintaan Kyungsoo yang agaknya mustahil ia lakukan, memasak, "tapi aku tidak bisa, kalau nanti jadi tidak enak bagaimana? Kau kan akan memasak ayam, _hyung_ ," Kai membayangkan jika ia membantu Kyungsoo memasak, lalu rasa menu kesukaannya ini akan terasa aneh, ia harus makan apa nanti. Kai benar-benar tidak bisa memasak.

Kyungsoo melepas tawanya ketika melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat khawatir, ya, khawatir akan masakan ayam yang akan dibuat Kyungsoo, "tidak Kai, maksudku kau siapkan kameranya dan bantu aku untuk mengambil gambar, itu saja," ingin sekali Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Kai yang tiba-tiba terlihat menggemaskan jika saja tangannya tidak kotor karena ia baru saja memotong daging ayam.

"oke!" melihat Kai yang dengan semangat membantu membuat senyum Kyungsoo terus mengembang, astaga, ia bahagia sekali hari ini.

* * *

Sudah setengah jalan Kyungsoo memasak, Kai membantu Kyungsoo mengambil gambar, ia duduk di belakang kamera dengan ponsel nokia _baru_ di tangannya, kadang ia terlihat kesal, lalu kembali terlihat serius. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sadar ia sedang direkam untuk video YouTube nya, ia yakin ia sudah tertawa melihat tingkah Kai.

" _hum_ , aromanya…" Kyungsoo bermonolog, mengipas-ngipasi tanganya pada asap yang mengepul, "sepertinya akan sangat lezat!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa ketika matanya menatap kamera, ia melihat Kai dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar karena aroma masakannya. _Okay_ , sepertinya perut Kai sudah benar-benar lapar. Haha. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang!

"sekarang kita sajikan di piring, lalu kita hias," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar untuk menahan tawanya. Pasalnya, ia melihat Kai yang sudah berdiri dengan sepasang sumpit di tangannya, masih berdiri di belakang kamera.

"oke, sudah jadi, _Korean Style Popcorn Chicken_ ," Kyungsoo mengangkat piringnya, pertanda acara memasaknya sudah selesai.

" _sudah_?" Kai menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Dengan cepat Kai bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo yang baru saja meletakkan piringnya, "Yak! Kim Kai, jangan sentuh yang dipiring itu! Aku harus merekamnya dulu! Yak!" tidak mengindahkan omelan Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyumpit satu potongan ayam dari piring saji yang sudah dihias oleh Kyungsoo.

"oh astaga Kai, kameranya masih menyala!" Kyungsoo memukuli lengan Kai beberapa kali setelah tadi mencuci tangannya.

"biarkan saja! Aku yang akan mengeditnya, atau aku jadikan _behind the scene_. Nanti biar aku yang meng _upload_ nya" balas Kai yang kembali menyumpit satu potongan ayam dari piring saji, "oke, jadi, disini aku akan memberi tahu kalian seperti apa rasa masakan Kyungsoo _hyung_ ," Kai menyuapkan ayam yang sudah dijepit oleh sumpitnya.

Kai menyunyahnya perlahan, dengan gerakan rahangnya yang terlihat _dramatis_ , Kai memejamkan matanya, "ini benar-benar lezat!" serunya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia mencubit lengan Kai yang masih bermonolog perihal rasa makanan Kyungsoo, "Kim Kai hentikan, astaga, hahaha" Kyungsoo merebut sumpit di taangan Kai, "Kau merusak kontenku, ahahaha," protes Kyungsoo yang diikuti suara tawanya.

"Sekian dari kami, _chef_ Doh Kyungsoo, _soon_ Kim Kyungsoo, _and his special guest star_ , Kim Kai. _See ya_!"

* * *

.

 **chapter 1**

 **end**

.

.

.

ahaidee alhamdulillah ada yang sukaa , makasi ya yang udah review

makasi juga yang udah follow instagram nya. untuk YouTube nya, ya kalian anggep aja ada ewkwkwk aku ga bisa buatnya hehe ;)

aku bener bener pengen buat fic yang ringan-ringan gini looo, soalnya aku lagi bahagia, eaaak

jadi senengnya sama yang beginian _unch_ /g

.

untuk Instagram mereka, di follow yak, pokoknya ini bakal panjang, tergantung apa yang bakal gua post di Instagram.

aturannya gini, gua post instagram dulu, baru gua post ceritanya

Kai : kaaaaaikim

Kyungsoo : kyungiedoh

di follow yak :3

sekalian akun gua zkdltn

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya mentemen

lapyuh

.

.

.

 _sekian_


End file.
